


Andy, Your Track Record with Blind Dates Sucks!

by Aquinna26



Series: I'm not an asshole [6]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinna26/pseuds/Aquinna26
Summary: Kelly really needs to learn to say NO to his best friend





	Andy, Your Track Record with Blind Dates Sucks!

Andy, your track record with blind dates, sucks!

Once Kelly was recovered from his surgery, he was eager to get back on shift, do anything but sit around and do nothing as he’d been required to do for the last two weeks. The first shift back was glorious, several complicated rescues that left him bone-numbingly tired. All the victims had been rescued, his crew was working like a well-oiled machine, it was a good day to be lieutenant on Squad 3!

“Got a minute?” Andy asked knocking on Kelly’s office door later in the evening of their shift, before flopping on the bed without waiting for Kelly’s response.

Kelly rolled his eyes and turned in his chair to look at Andy, “what do you want?” Kelly asked warily.

“I haven’t seen my best friend in a week, can’t I come and hang out and say hi?” Andy said pretending to be insulted.

“Andy, you and Heather kept me hostage in your house for 5 days, you hid the keys to my apartment. I think we’ve seen each other plenty,” Kelly said trying to act like he was mad. “again, what do you want?” Kelly said taking a sip of his now cold coffee.

“I want to set you up on a blind date!” Andy said with glee! Kelly spewed out his coffee in surprise and looked at Andy horrified, then glancing down at his polo and the coffee that was now all over it, he’d have to go to his locker and change.

“What?” Kelly asked.

“I have a friend, whom I think you’d hit it off with, I’m wondering if I can set you up on a date with them,” Andy said.

“A month ago, you were telling me to move in on Casey, now you want me to go on a date with someone else?” Kelly asked rolling his eyes at his ridiculous friend.

“Dude, you need to get laid, if you’re not willing to take a chance on Casey, at least go an have a fun time,” Andy said in all seriousness.

Kelly sighed, he knew that Andy was right. He hadn’t been out with anyone in like 6 months, he did need to get laid, but he also had been on “Andy blind dates” before, they usually ended in disaster. Kelly glared at his best friend, “Darden last time I went on a blind date you set me up on, it was your cousin’s little sister who had braces and was 21,” Kelly reminded him.

Darden raised his eyebrows as if trying to remember that unfortunate incident, “that was a one-time issue,” Darden said, “I thought he was talking about his older sister.”

“One time? Are fucking with me? We’ve known each other for 30 years, I have been on five blind dates set up by you and every single one of them has been an absolute disaster. No!” Kelly said standing to leave his office.

“Where are you going?” Andy asked.

Kelly glared at him and pointed to his shirt, “to change thank you very much, I’d like my bed available to sleep when I get back,” Kelly stated leaving to head to the locker room. He stocked in and opened his locker slamming the door open in annoyance.

“What’s the problem?” Matt asked quietly walking up to Kelly as he ripped off his polo, Matt tried not to notice Kelly’s abs, really, he did try, but he didn’t know anyone with a body like Kelly’s, luckily the squad guy was too pissed off to notice Matt’s staring.

“Darden,” Kelly said as if Matt would know what he meant.

Matt chuckled, “what did he do now?”

“Wants to set me up on a blind date, says I need to get laid,” Kelly said pulling his clean polo over his head, throwing the dirty one on the bottom of the locker and slamming the door shut before closing the lock.

“Dude, No! last time you ended up at Navy Pier with a 21-year-old girl with braces!” Matt said shuddering at the memory of Kelly’s last blind date.

Kelly laughed at Matt, happy that he truly knew Kelly’s pain, “Yeah that’s what I said, he contends this time will be different,” Kelly said walking back into the bunk room with his best friend.

“You trust him?” Matt asked skeptically.

“FUCK NO!” Kelly laughed heading back to his office to finish paperwork, hoping Andy was gone.

Matt laughed as he stood at the door to his own office, “Kelly, you have never been able to say no to Andy, just don’t call me this time when you’re on the date from hell,” Matt said laughing before going in to finish his latest report. He sat down and tried ignoring the pang in his heart when thinking of Kelly out with someone else, never mind sleeping with someone else. Jesus, what the hell was going on with him? Where did this sudden preoccupation with Kelly and his dating life come from, he’d been engaged to a _woman_ less than a month ago!

Kelly walked back into his office to find Andy snoring on his bed. Kelly wanted to be mad, really he did, Andrew “Andy” Darden drove him crazy most days, but he was also the brother Kelly never had and really did have good intentions (most of the time) Kelly thought.

Kelly sighed and sat down in his chair, Matt was right, Kelly could really never say no to Andy, “Where and when,” Kelly said knowing he’d regret it.

“You know that restaurant Wood over in Andersonville?” Andy said without opening his eyes.

“You are setting me up with a guy?” Kelly asked quietly knowing the restaurant Andy was talking about was in the heart of Boystown.

“Why not?” Andy asked opening his eye to look at his best friend.

Kelly closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he hated it when Andy was right, “When?”

“Next Friday night, 7 pm, reservation is under Darden,” Andy said smugly.

“What would you have done if I’d said no?” Kelly asked incredulously once he heart Andy already had a time and place.

Andy opened one eye and looked at his best friend, “when have you ever said no to me before?


End file.
